A Tiger and a Fairy
by Choco-Meru-Blast
Summary: What happens when a tiger finds a fairy unconscious in the forest? Will he leave her for her to die or will he take her with him and care for her? What happens when two rival guilds find out about them? Not good with summaries
1. Solo Mission

Hey guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and this is also my third story that I've written. I'm looking forward to it! (Before you know it I'll be writing about Naruto. I've noticed that in fairy tail, bleach and Naruto, I grouped up the couple consisting of guy: very quiet, is supposed to be "bad" somewhat in the story line. Girl: important character. Strong willed but not extremely strong physically (except Sakura in Naruto) and Very pretty :3.

theres a pattern that its too predictable :0. I hope you enjoy this LucyxRogue fanfic!

I don't own Fairy tail or its characters!

* * *

*This is while after the Grand Magic Games!*

Lucy plopped down on the stool she usually sat on at the bar where Mirajane was cleaning cups. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. Mirajane noticed her distress and gently placed down the cup and rag she was holding. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked with concern over her blonde best friend. After a few minutes, Lucy removed her hands from her face, revealing wet eyes and stuttered. "I-I saw Natsu and L-Lisanna together...they w-were k-k-kissing..!" Lucy sobbed into her hands once more. Mirajane left the counter to hug her. Mira was going to talk to her sister. Lisanna obviously knew Lucy's feelings towards Natsu! She loved him to no extent!

"Oh Lucy...there there" Mira cooed and rubbed her back. "I'll talk to Lisanna. I'm sure Natsu is very confused too. Maybe you should talk to him. Oh look, here he comes now." Mira released Lucy and saw that Lucy looked hesitant. "I don't know..." Lucy's words faded off. Mira gave her a soft but firm look. "Like staying silent is going to fix anything? C'mon Lucy." Mira smiled gently at her. Lucy wiped away the last of her tears and looked her in the eyes. "Alright, I'll try." Lucy turned around and saw Natsu walking right up to her. She mustered a smile and greeted him.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy waved at him. Natsu had a serious look on his face and greeted Lucy without much enthusiasm. "Hey Luce... I need to talk to you." Lucy was curious as to why he was so serious all of the sudden. Natsu, serious? What could have happened?

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy avoided looking him in the eyes. Yeah she could talk to him but she couldn't exactly face him like before. "You're kicked out of Team Natsu, Lisanna is taking your place."

His expression looked like he didn't have a care at all, not for her or her feelings. Lucy could feel her eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall. She was shocked and hurt by those words. She was being replaced...and the one she loved is replacing her.

Lucy lowered her head and covered her eyes with her bangs. Her hands curled up into fists and she replied with a shaky voice. "I see how it is then..." Lucy turned around abruptly and ran out of the guild causing people to watch her run away with questioning eyes.

Gray and Erza walked up to Natsu and wanted to ask why Lucy was acting that way. "Oi flame brain, what happened to Lucy?" "Shut up Ice princess! She just ran away after I told her she was kicked out of Team Natsu." He replied nonchalantly.

Erza's eyes widened with anger and grabbed Natsu's collar. "WHAT? YOU KICKED HER OUT OF THE TEAM?" Erza yelled, making Natsu and Gray flinch. "Why the hell would you do that bastard?!" Gray growled at the dragon slayer. Natsu, who was still in Erza's strong grasp, hissed at Gray. "So Lisanna could join! She begged and of course I would make my girlfriend happy!"

Everyone was watching and they glared at Natsu for doing something so stupid. Then their attention switched to Lisanna who was sitting at a table. She looked baffled. Lisanna came back to her senses and marched up to Natsu. "Natsu I said I wanted to join! Not to kick anyone out! How could you do that?" Lisanna started tearing up. She covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief. "It's all my fault...Lucy must be so sad..."

Levy walked up to the group and yelled at Natsu, sad for her friends. "You have to fix this Natsu! I know she's not going to come back today and going to her house now is just going to get you a slam in the face, so talk to her tomorrow." Levy frowned at him. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing to Lucy. Erza released Natsu and turned to Lisanna, comforting her. "It's not your fault Lisanna, it was this idiot right here. But yes, you can be in our team." Erza glared at Natsu in the corner of her eye, since he did not even talk to the team about this.

Natsu flinched and looked away from them and mumbled. "I'll talk to her tomorrow then. I feel bad, I really do..."

Mirajane overheard his mumbling and frowned slightly. 'You didn't look like it when you were kicking her off the team'

* * *

Lucy ran all the way home with tears streaming down her face. To be kicked off Team Natsu was really hard for her. She was with Natsu every since she joined Fairy Tail and to be kicked off by the guy who brought her to Fairy Tail himself was worse.

She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and fell on her bed, not caring about her clothes. It was close to afternoon but she was very tired so Lucy drifted off to sleep before she knew it.

Lucy was dreaming. She was in an unfamiliar home sitting on the couch in the living room. Lucy looked around, clueless and confused about her surroundings. Then she heard little footsteps running all over the house and soon two kids, one blonde and one brunette, came running up to her. They looked about 6 years old and were probably twins. "Mama! Mama!"

Their little hands reached up to her and Lucy lifted them onto her lap without thinking, like she has been doing this since they were born. The two toddlers cuddled their 'mother' and fell asleep. Just looking at their faces gave Lucy a warm feeling and she couldn't help but smile at the little angels. Just then she heard footsteps behind her but she couldn't turn her head for the children's heads were on her shoulders. She wondered who was behind her until a husky voice whispered into her ear, sending chills through her body. "They're sound asleep. Let me take Satoshi off of you." The man bent down and grabbed the blonde boy, Lucy assumed was Satoshi, and took him off of Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy tried to identify who this man was but was only able to get a glimpse of his head, he had black hair. His voice did sound familiar though but she didn't know where. The man kissed Lucy's forehead and kissed the toddler who was on her shoulder on the forehead also. "Good night honey, good night Kazumi." Then he walked off.

Before anything else, Lucy woke up. Who was that man? And those two children were supposed to be hers? Lucy brushed it off since it was only a dream but she admits that the man in her dream gave her a warm feeling. She was a little happy in the morning now.

Lucy's POV~

What time is it? I looked around, trying to find my clock and saw it was only 7 am. Maybe I'll take a bath then go to the guild, I don't feel like seeing the team right now. I guess I'll do a solo job then! I really need the money right now.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped my clothes off. I didn't have a bath last night or change my clothes! My nose cringed, I really care about my hygiene. I stepped into the tub and sat down. I could feel my muscles relaxing and it felt like heaven. I sank in deeper and closed my eyes.

I can't help but wonder who that man was. He had a mysterious aura around him but it was the good kind. "Apparently I was married to him. Would have been nice to know even if it was a dream..." I mumbled.

I applied shampoo and conditioner then washed my body. I cleansed myself off then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body after I got out of the tub. I sat in front of the mirror and called out Cancer. I decided to have my hair in a bun, the same hairstyle was getting boring y'know?

After he finished my hair I put on the clothes I grabbed earlier and went to fix my bed. I glanced at the window that Natsu would always come in through... "That idiot..." I locked the window and closed the curtain. I grabbed my keys and pulled on my shoes as I walked out of the building.

Normal POV~

Lucy strolled down the cobblestone street on her way to the guild. When she reached the doors she pushed them open softly and slipped inside, closing the doors behind her. She could see Mirajane all the way in the back, cleaning tables early. Lucy walked up to the bar and sat down on her usual stool. On her way there, she greeted Mirajane warmly. "Good morning Mira!" Said woman turned her head and threw a sweet smile at the blonde. "Morning Lucy! You're here really early." Mirajane stopped cleaning tables and walked over to Lucy.

"Ahaha well I thought that maybe I could look for a job now and get ready later." Lucy gave her a weak smile. She just wanted to avoid being in the guild for the time being. Mirajane frowned a little. Mira wanted Lucy to stay and talk to Natsu but she knew of Lucy's rent bills and she couldn't stop the celestial mage from going anyway. "Alright then, what mission are you going on?"

Lucy got up from her stool and walked over to the board with all the jobs listed. She skimmed through all the descriptions and prices. None of them seem good to her and she was about to give up and change her mind about going on a job but before she turned away, this one sheet caught her interest.

The job was to capture this group of bandits that ran through forests. They had a powerful mage with them, resulting in them being able to get around without being caught. It's been going on for years apparently. And the price was pretty high! More than enough to pay off Lucy's rent and go grocery shopping. Maybe a little clothes shopping too.

Lucy grabbed the paper off the board and ran back to Mirajane excitedly. "I'll be doing this one!" Lucy slapped the sheet down and gave a a determined smile. Mirajane read the description and looked up at Lucy worryingly. "Lucy are you sure? Handling a group of bandits that have a mage with them alone isn't a good idea. I know your strong, don't take this the wrong way, but its too dangerous to go alone." She placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy's eyes softened and she gave a reassuring smile. "I can do it, I've grown stronger! Please Mira." The shapeshifter could only sigh, no use in changing her mind. Mirajane stamped the paper and handed it to Lucy. "Be careful Lucy. Come back safe!" Mira jokingly nagged her. Lucy knew well and flashed a smile at Mira. "Of course!" Lucy waved at Mira and ran out of the guild to get ready for her mission.

* * *

Lucy panted as she ran after the group of bandits. They ran pretty fast and running after them without being caught is very difficult, since she was almost caught 4 times for carelessly stepping on twigs and moving bushes around. This group was weird, they'd stop for about 3 minutes then start dashing out of nowhere like there's no tomorrow. Lucy had trouble controlling her breathing volume when they stopped. She felt like her chest was ready to burst any moment like a woman being pregnant for 9 months and could have a child any time.

Lucy had to make a move but being in such a closed space wouldn't do any good, she needed them to be in an open clearing or else she couldn't summon any celestial spirits. The group of bandits stood still for a second then started running again. "Mou why can't they stop running? My feet and my chest aches so bad!" Lucy mumbled as she complained. She rubbed her sore ankles and was about to start running again until someone grabbed her from behind.

"My my, there's a doll following us." A tall man in a blue cloak stood behind Lucy. He had dark skin and rough hands. Lucy couldn't see his hair or face very well but she didn't want to know nor did she care. She distanced herself away from the mysterious man. Lucy's gut told her that he was dangerous and that she shouldn't be near him at all costs. Then Lucy remembered the group of bandits that ran away in a certain directions and called out to the man. "I have no time for you!" Lucy was going to turn away but her feet were frozen in place. She couldn't budge at all!

"Oh you say that but you were the one chasing after the group I was in. I assume you're trying to capture us no?" The cloaked man chuckled darkly. Lucy's eyes widened. This must have been the mage that was with the group of bandits. Lucy narrowed her eyes and glared at the man.

"Feisty one huh? I'm sure the guys won't mind you at all." He smiled disgustingly at her. Lucy scoffed. She noticed that her feet were stuck but her arms weren't. She swiftly grabbed one of her keys and summoned Loki. Who cares about not being an open space anymore?" Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!" Lucy called out. A puff of smoke appeared and Loki stood in front of Lucy protectively. "You called?" Loki gave her a flirty smile. Lucy only rolled her eyes and pointed towards the man. "You know what to do." Loki dashed forward and tried to deliver a kick but as soon as he touched the man, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Lucy stared at him with disbelief. "What did you do?" Lucy questioned him. How could Loki just disappear like that? The man only chuckled in response. "I can't have you using your magic now can I?" He started mumbling words and his hand lit up with a bright light. Lucy couldn't move so dodging was out of the question. All she could do was brace herself. The man finished chanting and waved his hand towards Lucy, sending some weird magic towards her. As soon as it came in contact with her she started screaming in agony. She felt like her life was being sucked away.

The man was laughing as Lucy screamed. "You can feel your life withering away can't you?! Hahahaha!" He threw his head back and roared with laughter. "This spell sucks your magic away, which is also taking your life. Maybe I won't take you after all, I'll just let you slowly die here." The magic that kept Lucy's feet stuck to the ground was lifted and she fell on all fours panting hard. She couldn't even lift her head for Pete's sake.

She couldn't hold together any longer and collapsed on the ground. The man walked over to her and broke into dark laughter. He looked at her limp body and kicked her in the stomach, making sure if she were to wake up, she would wake up in more pain. Then he walked off to find the group, not even thinking twice about Lucy. He was sure she was going to die there. Too bad he was wrong.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed this! I spent some time on this ( even though that time was supposed to be for homework... Oh well) and i feel like its okay-Ish. Please tell me what I can do to make it better :) please Review if you would be so kind to do so~!


	2. What to do

Herro~ I'm glad that people are reading my story ^w^ makes me happy. Well I cant sleep and I don't want to do homework, yes I'm a bad student that gets good grades :3 But my school distinct has more security now cause there has been a couple attempts of kidnapping D: I'm so happy I get there on time. even news reporters came to my school but its not that bad so idk why they are going to such an extent although I support them in spreading awareness. -Shut up Meru!-

i hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review~

Don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, if I did there would be couples everywhere. (As if they aren't already hinting couples)

* * *

Rogue's POV~

I took my exceed companion, Frosch, along with me as I left the guild to go on a job. It was just hunting a group of bandits but it had a high reward...probably because the mage with them is troublesome. Apparently this group travels a lot but always stays in a forest for some reason. What's with that? I was taken out of my thoughts when Frosch called my name. "What is it Frosch?" I asked warmly. The kind of tone I would only use with Frosch. ( Or so he thinks fufufu)

"How come Rogue and Fro aren't going with Sting and Lector?" She asked with her sweet voice and looked up at him with her big bright eyes. I smiled at her. "I just want to go on a solo mission for once. Its been a while since I've done this." I sighed audibly. It felt good to be away from an annoying Sting, singing Orga, muttering Rufus, a bitchy Minerva, and an outraged Master who I think is probably pmsing more than his own daughter.

"Okay, Fro will stay with you always though right? You're not going to leave Fro alone?" large tears brimmed the corner of her eyes. I picked her up from the ground and placed her on my shoulder, where she started to cuddle my head. "Of course not Frosch, I would never leave you alone!" The thought about leaving Frosch alone appalled me. I never left without her and I never will. But there are times where she leaves me instead and gets lost, resulting in me following her scent and finding her in a random place.

"What job are we going on?" Frosch turned her head and looked at me with curious eyes. "We're going to the forest to capture a group of bandits." "Rogue will finish this in no time." Frosch slightly bragged. It brought another smile to my face. I patted her on the head and strolled towards the station. I paled as I came near the monstrous moving contraption. This was going to be a heck of a ride.

* * *

Normal POV~

Rogue pushed through the bushes with Frosch flying next to his head. He groaned as his arm was pricked by a random thorn that sat on one of the bushes he shoved past. Blood trickled down his arm. Rogue ignored it since it was nothing compared to what happened before at the grand magic games. "Rogue, your arm is bleeding!" Frosch flew in front of him and warned him. Frosch flew backwards with every step Rogue took forward. "It's nothing I can't handle." Rogue reassured the flying exceed. Who had a worried expression but gave up anyway. "Right. Fro knows Rogue is really strong!" The green exceed exclaimed causing Rogue to chuckle lightly.

They continued their little trek through the bushes and trees, occasionally seeing strange animals hiding in trees or in holes underneath their feet. A few yards away Rogue could faintly smell the scent of blood with...Vanilla and strawberries? He calmly followed the scent until he was in a small clearing where a blonde girl was laying unconscious with scrapes and bruises. Her chest, which Rogue noticed was large but now is not the time for that, was barely moving. It showed that she was barely breathing and alive. He could also feel that she barely had any magic left in her. No magic meant no life. Being the guy he is, Rogue couldn't leave a girl in such a condition alone in the woods. Just what on earth happened to her?

Deciding to take her with him, he kneeled down next to her beaten form and examined her. Her blonde hair that was tied in a familiar hairstyle and that familiar skin tone, something about it made him curious as to who it was. He turned her body slightly and her head rolled to the side, giving him a clear view of her face. His eyes widened as he recognized her as the celestial mage in Fair Tail. She was in the same guild as Natsu and Gajeel and was also in the guild that won the Daimouto Enbu. What was her name? Oh yeah, Lucy Heartfillia.

He was sure that if Sabertooth found out about this he was screwed because Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are still not on good conditions. But Rogue didn't care about the fact that they were rivals, there was a girl dying right in front of him for hecks sake. Rogue sat her up and picked her up bridal style. Frosch tugged on his cape. "Rogue is taking her with us?" Rogue only nodded.

* * *

"Frosch can you open the door." Rogue had a little trouble handling the door while carrying Lucy. 'She's lighter than she looks' he noted. Frosch turned the knob with his little paws and Rogue kicked the door open lightly. It was hard getting back to his place without causing suspicion so he had no choice but to use his shadow magic. But he was sure Sting could smell him and probably smell Lucy too.

Rogue carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. '' What am I going to do with her?" He mumbled, pondering over what to do with her first. "I guess I'll care for her wounds." With that he exited the room to look for the first aid and came back moments later. He had a wet cloth, bandages and ointment. Rogue wasn't exactly expertise with medical related things but he was certainly better than Sting. He didn't wrap the bandages to tight or use to much water where it was dripping on the patient, making a little pool. Rogue comically sweat dropped at the recalled memory. Frosch flew into his room and sat on the end of the bed, watching Rogue clean Lucy's wounds.

He took the wet cloth and gently brushed it across her arm, cleaning the dirt and dried blood. There wasn't much blood but there were many bruises. He cleaned the other arm, then her legs. Which he was sort of thankful that she was wearing shorts, it was easier to clean her scraped legs. Rogue had a separate towel and washed her face with it. Lucy wasn't going to be waking up in a while with such a small portion of magic so Rogue didn't worry about waking her up though he was careful. As he tended her wounds, Lucy had a relaxed expression on her face. She wasn't as uncomfortable as before.

He rubbed the ointment on the scrapes and bruises on her legs and arms and bandaged them neatly. He wondered if she was wounded anywhere else and accidentally brushed his arm across her stomach. Lucy's face twisted into one of serious pain and Rogue didn't miss it. He slowly pulled her shirt up to expose only her stomach which had a horrible bruise on her torso. It was huge and Rogue grimaced. He could tell it was painful. Something she shouldn't be dealing with.

He gently pulled her up into a sitting position and sat her up against the headboard of his bed. He lifted up her shirt again and used the ointment on her torso, making sure not to press to hard. Then he bandaged it a little bit more loose than the ones on her arms and legs. Rogue was not going to check anywhere else for wounds, for he is not using such an excuse like a real pervert would, and gathered all of the materials.

He stood up to leave the room and Frosch followed him. They were going to let Lucy rest in peace for the time being. As Rogue put the materials back into their respective places, he thought about what he was going to do. If Sting were to come over and see Lucy, he would question Rogue and also tease him for having a sleeping girl in his apartment in his bed. And if Sabertooth found out he was helping a Fairy, he would surely get an ear full and Master Jiemma would get angry. Probably kick him out for doing something so 'stupid' as master would describe.

How long was Lucy going to stay here? He couldn't just leave her out by herself in that condition, and Fairy Tail would try to find her. He'd also have to leave her alone in his apartment to go to the guild to not raise suspicion as to why he hasn't been going to Sabertooth. Rogue sighed frustratedly. He'll figure it out when the time comes, so he pushed those thoughts aside.

How was he going to take care of her was the question. There was no telling when she would wake up and the human body has necessities. Like hygiene. Rogue stiffened at the thought. Hygiene meant cleaning of the body... so that would mean that Rogue would have to give Lucy a bath. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. He was definitely calling for help from a female. Rogue was not going to strip Lucy and wash her body, anyone would see this in a wrong way and stripping an unconscious girl would be worse in other's minds. They'd probably think Rogue was going to take advantage of her, which he would never do.

He couldn't ask anyone from Sabertooth, he also didn't have any outside friends either, being the stoic man he is. Fairy Tail was also out of the question. They'd blame him and Sabertooth and would probably attack the guild causing all sorts of troubles. Then he'd be revealed and Master Jiemma would humiliate him and kick him out of the guild. Rogue kept going through a mental list of people he could ask for help until he remembered a former comrade. A certain celestial stellar mage that would be really helpful.

Rogue used his lacrima and called Yukino. She answered in a couple of seconds. "Rogue?" She tilted her head with curious eyes. "Hello Yukino." Rogue greeted. "What is it you need?" Said girl questioned. Rogue explained the problem with Lucy and Yukino, who look worried, replied,"Of course I will help, the most I can do is come over every two or three days though." Yukino just had to help Lucy, she respected her very much. Yukino knew very well why Rogue couldn't turn to Sabertooth or any others and she was glad to be of help.

"I understand, thank you for helping." Rogue put away his lacrima after that. He sighed and held his head in his hands. Who knew taking care of a single person would be so much work? Why was he helping Lucy anyway? Rogue didn't have a clue as to why. But when he saw her on the ground, she looked dead. And for some reason he was very uneasy about that. Something just draws him to her and he can't decipher what.

* * *

The next day, Rogue went to the guild with Frosch in the morning meeting with Sting half way there. They had no choice but to leave Lucy alone for the time being but Rogue didn't have to worry since Yukino was going to go over to his place while he was gone and take care of Lucy. Rogue had left a spare key in the plant that sat in front of his door to the right. Yukino was going to take care of Lucy's hygiene and also brought extra clothes for her to stay in. Rogue thought that females would be very uncomfortable being in the same clothes for too long so he asked Yukino to bring extra clothes for Lucy.

When Sting had run into Rogue on the way to the guild, he questioned him immediately. Dragon Slayers and their sense of smell could be a real pain sometimes. "Man why do you smell like Vanilla and Strawberries? Don't tell me you didn't come back yesterday from the solo mission because you were screwing around with a girl? Ha! I didn't know you were like that Rogue!" Sting slapped his back as he teased Rogue.

Rogue shrugged his hand off and continued walking ahead without saying anything. Sting chuckled at his companion/friend's response. Frosch was walking in front listening to their conversation. "But seriously, why do you smell like that?" The blonde dragon slayer pried. Rogue closed his eyes and mentally sighed. He knew this was going to happen and there was no way he was going to lie to his best friend. Plus Sting would find out one way or another.

Rogue told what happened to Sting in a whisper that only Dragon or Dragon slayer ears would be able to pick up. Sting stopped walking and grabbed Rogue's right shoulder. "You're helping a fairy? And it's that blonde one too?" Sting whispered back. Rogue just turned his head away. Sting shook his head at Rogue, if the guild , no, if anyone else found out about this they were going to be screwed but since Sting was such a good friend, he was going to keep it a secret from everyone.

Sting chuckled at his dragon slayer partner. "You've got guts man. I like that." Sting and Rogue continued their way to the guild but there was one thing that bothered Rogue at the back of his mind. 'I hope she will be okay'

* * *

PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES.

I wanted to update this faster but I worked on this at bad times so... Sorry it's a short chappie ! But you know, gotta let the juices refill~ I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you would :3 it would make meh happy.


	3. His dream

Herro~ :3 I'm glad to hear that people like this fanfic. I'll work hard for you guys! Oh yeah, there's going to be some YukinoxSting in here so like it or not, it's gonna happen. I actually just thought of it right off the bat. I don't really care about this paring but they cute ;3 Just for fun.

I don't Own Fairy Tail or its characters. Enjoy~

* * *

It's been three days since Rogue took Lucy to his place. Yukino was currently giving Lucy a bath in his apartment while he was with Sting. They were walking back to Rogue's apartment even though Rogue politely rejected him. Sting shook his head and gave a toothy grin. "I want to see what you've been up to." He said which made Rogue roll his eyes.

When they arrived they spotted Yukino on the bed with Lucy drying her hair with a blue towel. In all honesty, Yukino felt like a mother taking care of a baby. She giggled at the thought. When Sting's eyes landed on her figure and he heard her sweet giggle he turned to Rogue with a light blush upon his cheeks. Rogue noticed and smirked at his blonde companion. Said man grunted at his friend knowing what that smirk meant. "She's helping?" Sting couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he imaged Yukino coming over to Rogue's place repeatedly. Now it was Rogue's turn to tease him. "Jealous?" Sting shoved Rogue out of the way and walked into his room where Lucy and Yukino were in. Rogue chuckled at his friend, he was like an open book.

Rogue followed Sting to his room and to catch him staring at Yukino and Lucy. Sting hadn't been moving for a while and Rogue nudged him in the stomach. He whispered in Sting's ear, "Are you sure that you should be fantasizing about her right now?" With that Sting snapped back to his senses and growled at Rogue. "Shut up." It took so much to keep his laughter in. Rogue just patted his shoulder and moved towards the bed.

He nodded at Yukino and was grateful for her assisstance. "Thank you for your help Yukino." Sting interrupted him. "Even though he wanted to give Lucy a bath himself." Rogue rolled his eyes at the stupid comment and pushed Sting out of the way. Yukino smiled at the two. They could be so ridiculous at times.

With Fairy Tail~

Natsu entered the guild with Happy flying in right behind him. He was greeted by many of those in the guild and he walked up to the bar expecting to find Lucy sitting their drinking juice, but her seat was empty, leaving Natsu confused. He decided to ask Mirajane if she knew where Lucy was. "Hey Mirajane, do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu scratched his head as he looked around, trying to spot a blonde head but fails. Mirajane looked down slightly and replied," She went out on a solo mission this morning." Mira wiped the bar table.

Natsu stared at her with his mouth open. "But I was going to talk to her today! Why now of all times Luce?" He mumbled under his breath. Mira smiled at the way he acted. "Thanks anyway" He dragged his feet back to Team Natsu's table where Lisanna held his hand. "She went on a solo mission." Natsu told them as he propped his head up with his hand. "Just tell her when she comes back." Erza sighed.

Some days later~

Gray,Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna sat at a table. Gray had something on his mind that bothered him a bit. "Shouldn't Lucy be back by now? She always picks the kind of missions that are pretty quick, especially if its a solo mission." He asked no one in particular. Erza picked up on what he was saying and also found it strange. "You're right..." "Did something happen to her?" Wendy asked. She couldn't help but grow worried for Lucy. They were like sisters after all. Natsu spoke up." Now that you mention it, her scent is pretty faint. This is suspicious" Natsu's brows furrowed as he tried to think. "Maybe we should go look for her?" Lisanna suggested, still feeling guilty about her absence.

"I think we should." Erza agreed. "Did Mira tell you what job she went on?" Erza asked Natsu. The pink haired (Natsu: IT'S SALMON!) salmon-haired dragon slayer shook his head. "Lets ask then, Mirajane!" Gray yelled from the table. Mirajane came in a few minutes. "What it is?"

"Do you know what job Lucy went on? We want to go look for her." Erza answered. Mira smiled. She was worried about Lucy too, her instincts tell her that something bad happened and she wanted to help Lucy but it was reassuring knowing that the strongest team in Fairy Tail was going to go after her. "She went on this one." Mira placed down the sheet of paper that Lucy had grabbed off the board this morning. She was to busy rushing out of the guild to remember to grab the paper."You should take this with you." Mira left them with the paper and resumed cleaning cups behind the bar.

"The forest?" Gray raised an eyebrow as he read the description. "Alright, pack up when you get home. We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow." Erza stood up and walked to the bar asking Mira for a strawberry shortcake. Natsu frowned at her words. "But we should go now! Why tomorrow?" Natsu yelled angrily. Lisanna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Natsu, we can't rush in without being prepared. You saw that it said a mage with the bandits right? If the price was so high then maybe this group is more dangerous than you think." Lisanna bit her lip at the thought, if it was true then maybe Lucy was hurt after all.

"Lisanna is right flame brain, Lucy is strong and if she was hurt then this guy could be something bad." Gray thought it over. He admits that Lucy was strong, she could kick his ass if she used her strongest power but it hasn't fully been completed yet. And sometimes magic power isn't all there is to it, Lucy could pack a serious punch.

Natsu sat down while muttering under his breath. Happy watched his partner with questioning eyes. "Natsu..?"

With Rogue~

Rogue watched as Sting and Yukino left his apartment together. He was exhausted. His day was full of Sting's teasing and he was glad that it was finally over.

He decided for a quick shower then for sleep. Grabbing an extra pair of clothes and a towel, Rogue headed towards the bathroom.( -Erm let's skip the details~ Sorry Rogue fans, not describing his fantastic body today~)

Not being to prissy about hygiene he turned off the water after he washed himself and hopped out of the shower.

Rogue came out of the bathroom with shorts and a black T shirt on. He glanced at Lucy's sleeping form as he left his room for the living room. With his hand using a towel to dry his hair, Rogue sat down on the couch sighing. Since Lucy occupied his bed, Rogue was left with the couch to sleep on. Frosch would sleep on the bed with Lucy because Rogue told her to, so she would be more comfortable than on the couch with him.

He laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

(Dreamtime :] )

Rogue stood in the office of an unfamiliar house. There were neat stacks of paper on the desk and a few bookshelves sitting around the room. He looked around and saw a clock on the wall. It was around 9 at night.

Something told him he had to go somewhere so he exited the room, curious about the place he was in. His body reacted on its own as he walked down the hallway and he turned many corners, not knowing where he was going exactly. Then he suddenly stopped in front of a door with pink and blue stars decorating it. He opened the door quietly and saw that it was something like a nursery for young ones. "Children?" He muttered to himself. And there they were, two children in a bed cuddling each other. They were no older then 5. One was blonde and the other a brunette. As Rogue stared at the kids, a smile made its way to his face unknowingly to him.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Rogue turned his head to see a figure of a woman standing beside him but it was too dark to see who it was even if the lights were on. They were very dim. "You should sleep too dear." An angelic voice ringed in his ears. Her voice was very familiar, yet different to him. He could only nod at her as she took his hands into her smaller, softer ones and pulled him along to probably the master bedroom.

The stopped in front of two large doors that looked like it was made out of the finest oak wood the was. Two maids stood beside each door and pulled them open for Rogue and his 'wife'. Before anything else, she pulled him down gently and planted a kiss on his lips before bidding him goodnight.

* * *

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES

Yeah a lot shorter than the first two but I have a lot of work to get to and I wanted to update a chapter also D: I promise next chapter will be longer though~ I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please review if you could ^.^


	4. On the right track

Herro! Good morning/afternoon/night whatever time you're reading this! I am really shocked at how many follows and favorites there were for just 3 chapters! My other story has 11 chapters and this story has more than half follows and favorites than the 11-chaptered one! I'm glad to see that people like this fanfic ^_^ please support me~

Well I thought that having Frosch as a girl would be fun and cute but never mind since you guys say Frosch is a boy I get the sense that you don't want him to be a girl?..I'll just change Frosch into a boy in here then -huhuhu..

I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. It'd be a huge romance if I did~ Enjoy~~

* * *

Rogue awoke from his dream and opened his eyes only to shut them tightly as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes painfully. He sat up and yawned. That was an interesting dream he had, also one of the first dreams he's had in a while. But who was that woman? She seemed to familiar to him but he couldn't place a finger on it. And he remembered the kiss they shared before he woke up, it felt so real.

Rogue shook his head and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. The first couple days of sleeping on the couch was stiffening but he was getting used to it already. He trudged down the hall to his room and opened the door. He saw that Lucy's figure has shifted slightly to a different spot on his bed. "Did she move last night?" His eyes curiously swept across her figure, unconsciously noticing her curves ( Rogue you sly man :0) She must be recovering faster than they think. He stopped observing her body and turned to enter the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the faucet of the sink. He washed his face with cold water, washing away his drowsiness.

He brushed his teeth and fixed his bed head. He opened the door to exit the bathroom not before taking ointment and a roll of bandages. He had to change Lucy's bandages since the old ones were no good anymore. He also took a wet towel with him to clean with.

He placed all the stuff on one side of the bed and moved towards the blond mage. He unwrapped her arms first and saw that they had already healed nicely. Less work for him. Them he checked her legs, which was worse than her arms when he first saw her. They were perfectly healed too. "She heals really fast." He muttered. Then he sat her up against the headboard and lifted her shirt up to reveal her bandaged torso.

Rogue felt uneasy with this one because it was huge and would take weeks to recover. He unwrapped it and saw that it was just as bad as before, it didn't even heal. Not at all.

He sighed and threw away the used bandage. He took the wet towel and gently wiped it across Lucy's stomach. He handled it like she was a glass doll that would crack from a poke. Rogue didn't know when he became so gentle honestly. It just came out of no where.

He rubbed ointment on her bruise and wrapped it up with a new bandage. Just then Frosch woke up rubbing his big eyes. "Good morning Rogue." "Good morning Frosch." He smiled at his little exceed. Frosch must have been really tired because he fell back down to sleep on his back with one arm over his stomach and his other arm spread out above his head. Rogue chuckled at him and continued wrapping Lucy's torso. After he finished, he placed all the stuff back in the bathroom and went into the living room. Rogue decided to cook breakfast for himself and make something for Frosch to eat later on.

Yes, Rogue Cheney cooked. And he was very good at that. Only Sting and Frosch know about it though. One of the main reasons why Sting came over often. He started coming more after finding out that Rogue could cook.

Rogue just had to prepare for the rest of the day, knowing the days were only going to repeat until a certain point. He was ready for most things now, especially Sting's teasing.

* * *

Timeskip~

It has been 6 days since Rogue has taken Lucy in. So far, taking care of her in secret was a success. Until today.

While Rogue was at the guild with everyone, he smelt five different scents coming their way, and Sting must have noticed it too. It smelt like burnt ashes and smoke, frost, metal, perfume, and fresh air. Just then, someone busted the doors open and attacked the people closest to the entrance. Following that was an angered yell. Flames sat on the floor and tables and the door was covered with frost. Swords were pierced into the floor and the walls. "WHERE IS SHE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Five figures stood at the entrance. Everyone waited until the smoke and debris calmed down to see the intruders.

2 guys and 3 girls. One guy had salmon colored hair with a white scarf around his neck and his hands were engulfed by flames. The other one had dark blue hair with his hand in his palm producing eyes and was...shirtless..? One of the girls was covered in armor and had swords in her hands. She had bright red hair. Another girl had white hair dressed in a tank top and shorts, looking ready to attack any moment. And the last girl had blue hair tied in two pigtails. She stood next to the armor clad one,looking nervous about intruding another's guild in such a manor.

Everyone's eyes widened. Fairy Tail just busted through their doors and attacked the guild. Rogue had a bad feeling, he knew this was going to happen, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. But what can you expect from Fairy Tail who care for their nakama overwhelmingly.

Everyone's attention switched to Master Jiemma as he roared. "You have to nerve to intrude my guild!" "Well you have the nerve to kidnap our friend!"Natsu was about to lunge forward but Erza held him by the shoulder. Erza shook her head at Natsu, who backed down temporarily. She understood that Natsu was worried for his nakama but he would only make things worse.

_Flashback~_

_Natsu shoved past all the trees and bushes, sniffing the with Wendy next to him. Erza,Gray, and Lisanna followed Natsu and Wendy as they sniffed out Lucy's scent. They moved forward a bit more and their nose picked up a metal-like smell with a hint of strawberries and vanilla. Natsu ran ahead while Wendy told the rest of the team that they could have possibly found her scent. _

_When Natsu had reached the spot where the scent was the strongest, he didn't find anyone. Just a spot that had blood on it and there was another scent, two actually. Although they were in a forest, there was a fresh and crisp forest-like smell, that was different from the actual thing, lingering around the same spot where the strawberries and vanilla scent was the strongest. And the other scent was something Natsu and Wendy didn't like. It was close to rancid and they could feel the darkness flowing through it, but Natsu paid more attention to the forest-like smell. The scent was very familiar and it was not the fact that they were in a forest. The forest itself smelled like nature and animals. This scent did not smell like animals and the nature smell was more fresh. _

_Wendy smelled the same scent and it took her a while to figure it out but she finally remembered who it belonged to. "Guys! This is that shadow Dragon Slayer's scent along with Lucy's and someone else's!" Wendy informed them. Natsu's expression darkened as he heard the name of their rivals. Erza frowned deeply and Gray kicked the ground. Wendy looked worried and Lisanna was just as worried. _

_"We're going to Sabertooth!" Erza announced as she turned around, leaving the forest and going for the station that led them to the area around Sabertooth. Gray and Natsu had no objections as they followed Erza but Lisanna and Wendy exchanged nervous and worried looks before following the three. _

_End of flashback~_

"What are you fools talking about?" Minerva came through the crowd and sent a disapproving look towards the intruders. "We wouldn't just take a loser Fairy away like that, we'd have to leave something to taunt you idiots first." She smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. Natsu growled and thrashed around in Erza's arms. "Why you-!" "Natsu! Behave yourself!" Erza commanded as she punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The rest of team Natsu and everyone else around them flinched at the sight of Erza's fist connecting with Natsu's cranium.

"Our friend said she smelled Sabertooth's scent where we found our missing friend's scent. You don't have our friend?" Erza narrowed her eyes at the guild and at their explanations. They said they didn't have Lucy but they could be lying, it was a guild with horrible people after all, they don't care about friends or family or emotions, just power.

Rogue was slightly panicking on the inside. They already found their way to Sabertooth. This was going to cause a major problem now because it wasn't really Sabertooth's fault and they are being accused of kidnapping. Many were going to be questioned.

Rogue and Sting exchanged a nervous glance. If they we found out now, they were going to be screwed. Then Rogue noticed Wendy. 'Its that Sky Dragon Slayer' an idea popped into his head.

Wendy was the only Dragon Slayer conscious on team Natsu right now, and Rogue was thankful for that, and she smelled Lucy's scent. It came from the direction of the Dragon Slayer Duo. Wendy would have went up to them to make sure but she wouldn't dare move any closer to Sabertooth. And she didn't think she could say anything either, Erza and Minerva were having an intense glaring contest while Gray and Rufus were having their own staring contest. Lisanna was squirming around, feeling uneasy under all the stares of the men in the guild who stared at her body.

Wendy was too focused on her friends to notice a small exceed walk up to her. Frosch was sent over by Rogue and he held a note in his little paws. He used one paw and patted Wendy's leg. Wendy jumped at the sudden contact and looked on the ground to see an adorable exceed in a pink frog suit. She couldn't help but awe at him. "Fro has a note for you." Frosch stretched his arm up holding the note out for Wendy. She bent down and gently took the note out of his hands. "Thank you?"

Wendy opened the note and read silently to herself.

'Sky Dragon Slayer, I need to talk to you regarding your 'missing' friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Come at 8 pm and do not tell anyone else. -Rogue Cheney. Do not worry, I will not harm you in any way.' On the note was his address.

Wendy read the note with confusion and worry. What did the Shadow Dragon Slayer have to do with her. She folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. Wendy looked up from the note and saw that Rogue was watching her. It made Wendy jump slightly meeting his gaze. It seemed like he was waiting for an answer. After a few minutes, Wendy hesitantly nodded her head slightly so no one but him would see her motions. If it involved Lucy, Wendy would do anything to help. But she'd have to tell Carla of course, but that was about it.

Master Jiemma grew annoyed with what was happening in his guild. "You brats, does your master know you are here destroying my guild?!" He yelled angrily. "Leave now!"

Erza and Gray were about to retort back but Lisanna and Wendy stopped them. "Let's go now, we'll find out another time." Wendy interrupted the glaring fest. "Yeah, and Master would be disappointed to hear that we attacked a guild without solid proof of them doing anything. Lets go back." Lisanna tried to persuade the two.

They gave one last glare and turned around to leave the guild. Lisanna and Wendy sighed in relief, glad that they were able to get Gray and Erza to stop. Erza carried Natsu out as the other two girls rushed out of the guild. Gray was walking in front of the group.

Minerva turned to the guild and glared at everyone. "So they said they smelled Sabertooth and they have two Dragon Slayers with them so it shouldn't have been a lie. They aren't known for lies, that stupid guild. So who stole a fairy?" She smirked. Everyone stayed silent and didn't even make a move. Rogue kept an expressionless face as Sting looked bored with a raised eyebrow. But on the inside they were nervous, hiding things from Minerva and Master Jiemma wasn't easy, but Rogue and Sting would pull it off when they needed to. They were going to need it a lot this time.

* * *

Cliffhanger ~o~ I hope you guys enjoyed! I guess my chapters are getting shorter D: but I try to make them longer _ I'm just not used to it. Wow I just I finished my third chapter in a day, new record :0. I feel like its better than staying up til past midnight for a week to make 5 chapters. And it didn't help when my friend made me stay up til 3 and I woke up at 12 noon! NOON! I was so mad at him, I'm never doing that again. I'm a late sleeper (only around 11-Ish) and an early riser. Idk why it's like that but yeah.

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES

Please Review :3 it'd make me really happy, Aye :3 (SEE WHAT I DID THERE, IM SO FUNNY OMG) no...


	5. Explanations

Hey guys :) thanks for all the reviews ^~^ I try my best to update as soon as I can but an author's going to have to take a break. My best friend knows that I've been updating chapter after chapter and she's worried. She nags at me to take a break and all. So it uses I won't be updating a lot of chapters for a little bit but I'll update more after that ( i shouldn't even be updating chapters right now x3 )

I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I wish I owned Rogue D: wow did that come out wrong.

* * *

Sting stepped forward with his head up in the air, making it look like he was sniffing it."Now that you mentioned it, I did smell an interesting scent earlier. "

Rogue just stared at his blonde friend. He was sure that Sting was just trying to diverge the attention away from them but seeing his actions, he wasn't so sure if Sting was okay by himself.

"Then would you be so kind as to sniff the person out?" Minerva smiled darkly. Sting stiffened and Rogue mentally face palmed. The blonde dragon slayer glanced at his companion and saw the look on his face. Rogue stared at Sting with a are-you-kidding-me expression. He stared back and looked him in the eyes as if to say 'I didn't mean for it to turn out like this!'

He faced Minerva and shrugged his shoulders. He gave a bored look. "It came in the guild and out, don't wanna waste my time on something stupid like this." Sting went back to stand next to Rogue and gave him a sly grin saying 'Ha, not so bad now'. The shadow user just rolled his eyes.

Minerva scoffed and walked towards the office not before talking over her shoulder."Whatever, but if this comes up again, we will look into it. It seems too interesting to pass by a second time." With that she disappeared behind the doors, leaving the guild to resume what the hell they were doing.

Rogue and Sting stepped outside and sighed audibly. Then Rogue glared at Sting lightly. "Why did you even try?"

The man threw his arms up in the air. "Sorry I'm not as quiet and stoic as you!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure if I hadn't commented then they would suspected something. If you get caught, we're both screwed. If I get caught, we're STILL screwed. We can't stop acting normal."

Rogue rubbed his temples and sighed. Sting was right, he didn't have a problem with acting normal, but Sting would, being the loud mouth he is.

"You're right. And Minerva isn't helping either." Rogue stared hard at the ground. She never fails to burden everyone with those sneaky schemes of hers. Oh how everyone wished she wasn't so bright.

"I'm calling it a day." Rogue waved his hand and left with a flying Frosch. Sting stared at him with furrowed brows. "Already?" Then a grin lit up his face. "Guess you wanna see her huh?" He teased.

Rogue turned his head and glared at his idiotic partner. "Don't talk about this in public Sting."He hissed. He just didn't want to risk anything, especially around Sabertooth. Sting held up his hands in defense. "Geez I was just messing around, you act like they have a spy watching us."

"Maybe because they do." Rogue whispered over his shoulder. Sting became alert and sniffed the air. He smelt a scent just behind him to the right, behind a food stand selling cherry tomatoes. (Nekeoya ~ sorry just had to do that. If you know what im referring to, love you forever)

Sting snuck up on him and threw a punch when the spy looked up in time to see a fist flying at his face. Sting left him on the ground unconscious and walked back to Rogue, who had already left. A tic grew on the blonde's head as he fumed over his friend leaving him alone like that. He angrily marched back to the spy and decided on what to do with him so he wouldn't give them away.

* * *

Rogue sighed as he escaped the sights of his idiotic and wreckless best Sting couldn't think could he?

Rogue and Frosch were already halfway there to his apartment. Frosch decided to speak up and poked Rogue's leg, receiving his attention.

"What was on that note you gave Sky dragon-san?" Frosch asked with curious eyes.

Rogue answered with soft eyes. "I asked her to come over so she could check on Lucy-san . " "But won't she tell on us?" Frosch asked with slightly scared eyes. "Fro doesn't want Rogue to get in trouble!" Frosch cried out softly. Rogue stopped walking and knelt down beside Frosch who stopped walking too. He patted the exceed's frog head and smiled. "Don't worry, we won't get in trouble." He reassured him. Frosch nodded but couldn't keep the tears in, in fear that Rogue might get into big trouble. The shadow user picked up the exceed gently and carried him in his arms. Rogue muttered reassuring words to Frosch to stop him from crying.

He was able to soothe the green cat just before reaching his place. Rogue entered his apartment and went into his room to put the sleeping Frosch on the bed with Lucy. After he placed Frosch on the pillow, his eyes gaze turned to Lucy. His eyes roamed her body and just before he was going to turn away, her fingers twitched, catching his attention.

"she's gaining more energy to move." He noted. He thought it was best to observe her more closely since he would be telling Wendy what's wrong with Lucy.

His gaze wandered from her hands to her chest (stop it Rogue ~) then up to her face. She's only been sleeping for days yet her face is still as beautiful as before. He never had the time to really look at it before, but he has that chance now.

Rogue's POV~

Her skin looked like creamy silk, I had the urge to touch it. I slowly moved my hand and cupped her cheek. I was wrong, her skin was softer than silk. Then I looked at her closed eyes, they we supposed to hold golden brown eyes if I'm not mistaken. Then my gaze shifted to her pink, plump lips. They look so soft, maybe I should try to fin- What am I thinking?!

I moved my hand away and stepped away from her. I felt blood rushing to my face as a weird feeling floated in my stomach. The fairy is affecting me and she's doing nothing but sleeping! This is ridiculous, I made my way to the kitchen and made myself some tea. The blush still hasn't left and maybe the tea would calm me down.

As I breathed in the aroma, I instantly calmed down and let out a sigh. Though my thoughts about her haven't left yet. If she was that beautiful, I wonder her how smile is.. No! I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts too, accidently spilling tea on myself...

How careless can I get? It's because if her isn't it... I sighed for the 100th time. I couldn't help but think, what's going to happen with her being here?

With Fairy Tail~

Natsu roared as he flipped a table. (Haha I just think of those icons that flip tables, don't you?) "Where's Luce?!"

Gray threw a chair at him." Calm down hothead!" Natsu turned around and punched it, breaking it into pieces. "Wendy said the shadow dragon's scent! Why didn't you question that bastard?!" Natsu was being pissed since he was knocked out right after reaching Sabertooth and they didn't even get Lucy back.

Wendy was about to try to calm them down but Erza beat her to it, beating the two on the head. "Calm down!" She yelled with her booming voice. The ice mage and fire mage threw their arms over the other's shoulder and danced ridiculously. "A-aye!"

But said ice mage grew serious."For once I agree with the stupid flame head. Why didn't we question that Rogue guy?" Gray frowned slightly.

Erza shook her head with her eyes closed. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't asked either. She felt like it was a bad idea for some reason and decided not to ask.

Erza could feel someone's eyes on her and turned around to catch Wendy's nervous gaze. The blue haired girl fidgeted in her spot and motioned for Erza to come over. The red head shot a curious glance but came over anyway.

"What is it Wendy?" Erza asked politely. Wendy played with her fingers and looked down at the ground. "I need to tell you and Carla something.." She muttered loud enough for the two to hear. The white exceed looked up at her owner with questioning eyes. "Is this something the reason why you're so fidgety?" Wendy nodded slowly. She hesitantly took out the note Frosch had given to her and before she opened it, she asked the two,"please don't do anything after you see this. Promise?" The two nodded while staring at her weirdly.

Wendy opened the note for them to read and they reacted...quite well actually. She felt bad since she told two people even though the note said not to though.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the paper and Carla did the same. "Don't tell me you're going?" Carla asked worried for her companion. Erza also waited patiently for her answer. "Well I have to. It's for Lucy so I have to. But that's why I showed you two, I know I can't go alone, it could be risky." Wendy reasoned with the two. Erza nodded slightly seeing her point. "So you want us to go with you?" She raised an eyebrow at Wendy. Said girl nodded her head with a nervous expression.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean harm though!" Wendy exclaimed. "How do you know that?" Carla asked skeptically. Wendy turned to her exceed and explained. "Well, most of us dragon slayers have the skill to detect any possible threats through scents and words, excluding Natsu-san since he just jumps into a fight. Like before when we were searching for Lucy's scent in the forest we came across a third scent, it had a dark aura around it. I think it was the group of bandits that Lucy went after.

Anyways, Rogue-san's note doesn't have any thing threatening so I can assume its safe, but I thought you should have known this Erza, especially since it involves Lucy. But we can't tell the others." Wendy whispered.

Erza held her chin and was in deep thought. They had no choice but to go and it was for Lucy's sake. "Alright, we'll go." And that was the final decision.

* * *

Timeskip~ At 8:00 ^.^

Erza met up with Wendy and Carla in front of Rogue's place before 8 and waited for him to come out. 5 minutes passed. 8 minutes passed. 14 minutes passed. Erza grew annoyed and just summoned one sword. She threw it next to one of the trees, hitting the concrete wall. "Just come out already!" She yelled.

Rogue came out of the shadows and stared hard at Wendy. He had been waiting for Erza to leave but it was apparent that she was not going anywhere anytime soon. "I thought I told you to tell no one." Wendy slightly flinched. "I'm sorry but I had to tell them because Lucy is involved."

Rogue sighed and brushed it off. "We'll it doesn't matter anymore, as long as it is just them." Erza was cautious and asked him calmly," So where is our friend?"

He turned around and motioned them to follow. He walked inside his apartment leaving the door open for the three. They followed quietly but hesitantly. Rogue grew annoyed with their cautiousness but understood the reason behind it. Who wouldn't be cautious when they are following someone from a rival guild into their territory because they are after their friend?

Before Rogue reached for the doorknob to his room, he looked over his shoulder and spoke to the three. "Before you go in, please do not make any assumptions, and please do not be so cautious, I don't have any interests in fighting at all." He saw the girls nod and proceeded into his room. He opened the door and moved away to let them in. Right when Wendy and Erza saw Lucy unconscious on the bed, they rushed over. "Lucy!" They screamed in unison.

Erza turned to Rogue and asked him rather a bit harshly. "Care to explain what happened then? So there won't be any misunderstandings." her eyes were slightly narrowed and hard.

Rogue nodded and complied. "I went on a mission with just my exceed and found Lucy-San in the forest unconscious in the ground. She was covered in minor injuries but there is a huge bruise on her stomach. And she barely had any magic at the time, she was on the brink of death until I brought her over to my place and took care of her with the help of Yukino. Then you guys came into the guild demanding for your friend so I gave Sky dragon slayer here a note. Which I'm sure you saw."

Wendy smiled sheepishly at him and looked away quickly. She took a look at Lucy's stomach since Rogue said there was a bruise and she would have to heal it. She lifted up Lucy's shirt and saw her bandaged torso. She removed the bandages and gasped at the horrible bruise her eyes gazed upon. Erza's eyes widened at the sight and Carla looked away. They all heard him mumble" it hasn't gotten any better ever since."

He turned his gaze to Wendy. "Do you think you could heal it?" Wendy put on a try-hard face and nodded full of determination. While Wendy got to work, Erza talked with Rogue.

She stood up and walked over to him. She bowed in front of him, causing his eyes to widen. "Thank you, for saving our nakama, I don't know what would have happened to her if you hadn't helped." Normally, any other person wouldn't have done this but Erza knows more than normal people. Erza cringed at the thought of losing her nakama and she couldn't do anything about it.

Rogue stepped back from shock, though it wasn't evident on his face, and shook his head. "No thanks needed, I couldn't leave a helpless person like her alone like that." _I also remember Natsu's words too well, about nakama... _

"And I want to ask," She began as she stood up straight. "Did you do anything to her?" She stared him straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. His face grew warm and he denied. "I wouldn't do something like that."

Erza stared at him, not convinced. "You're blushing." She deadpanned. "Any guy would!" He tried to reason with her. She chuckled, surprising him. Rogue was shocked that someone from the rival guild would be so comfortable around him as to laugh at what he said.

Then she turned serious. 'Whats up with girls changing their emotions is fast?' He sweat dropped. (Yes, Rogue can sweat drop too!)

"I can see why you didn't return her to the guild though. With her in the condition you described and you carrying her would certainly cause a commotion." Erza frowned, thinking it'd be bad to make such a misunderstanding. "Of course! With those brainless barbarians in there, they'll never listen even if you explain to them what's going on." Carla added, disapproving of what some Fairy Tail members do.

Rogue nodded. "And if you guys try to take her, Natsu and Gajeel will smell my scent, I would still be caught. Oh yeah, if I get caught, not only will it worsen our...connections with Fairy Tail, I'd be kicked out of Sabertooth along with Sting. So...please...don't tell anyone."

The girls stared at him in surprise, thinking the same thing. 'Sabertooth's shadow dragon slayer just said please!'

He obviously knew what they were thinking and sweat dropped. "Even I can say please, don't be so shocked."

Erza was the first to snap out of it. "I guess we could try to keep it a secret, but you know that everything will be revealed one way or another." She gave him a hard look.

"Yes, I am aware of that." He had his eyes closed, fully aware of what was going to happen. Erza nodded and smiled. "Thank you, for helping our friend." She thanked him again.

Wendy finished bandaging Lucy and stood up. "I'll be coming over from time to time to check on Lucy if you don't mind."

Rogue waved his hand. "Do what you need."

The three girls smiled , glad Lucy was in good hands. They didn't trust him fully yet, but they knew he was no harm to them.

* * *

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES

Woo! Another chapter!

I am so sorry for not updating earlier, I had a really bad headache for like a whole day and it just wasn't the business. Also I'm sort of stressed, idk why but I am.

I'll try to update sooner but I'll be really busy this week, gotta a test tomorrow, then another test the day after that, then movies (yay!) then drawing. I really need to do the drawing one especially _

I hope you enjoyed! Please Review~


	6. Author's note

Sorry guys, I won't be updating this week. I'm sick right now, (it was too late to heed your warning, I'm ur misconception D:). My back hurts my head hurts and my throat hurts. Sorry for letting this happen.

And also, my 'friend' hurt my best friend. my friend is a guy and my best friend is a girl, a lot of people are mad at him because you don't hit a girl! She was hit in the back of the neck and started crying. Then he stops talking to me and he just recently messaged me saying "When she has those problems, come hit me the fuck up. He listed a whole bunch of his problems before saying that and he's just so fucking rude and immature. I understand his problems but its just, ugh idk what to do anymore. Having a headache during all of this shit isn't to cool either. I honestly can't take it anymore. Sorry for being a little selfish.

Ill update when I'm better, probably next week. Sorry again.


	7. You're awake!

Hey guys! God was being sick HORRIBLE! Wow was so much time lost. I'm still coughing now but just barely. True story. So um, after this chapter I won't be able to update for a few days because of family reasons. Ive been feeling down a little bit and have some writers block too but I will try to get back to normal.

I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

Rogue sighed as he walked past Lucy's unconscious form and entered the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it with a satisfying click.

Lucy's POV

My eyes flickered open as I heard a faint sound. My eyes met with a plain white ceiling that stared right back down at me.' Ah really, my head... What happened? All I can remember is blacking out in the forest. Wait! Where am I now?'

I sat up quickly but my head felt really dizzy and I fell back down, clutching my head. I released my head and attempted to sit up again but slower this time. My elbows we used to prop me up and I pushed myself up slowly.

The sight of an unfamiliar room caused me to panic a little as I scanned the room. A plain, clean room that had a lot of black furniture. 'Definitely not Gray's place. He has clothes everywhere! That stripper... Natsu doesn't even want anything to do with me so he's out, plus he lives in a wooden house that's a total mess. Who's room am I in?'

Normal POV

As if on cue, Rogue came out of the bathroom shirtless. Lucy's eyes widened as the slight panic she felt grew bigger. 'Well that answers my question' She grew alert. Rogue was just as shocked to see that she was actually awake and forgot that he was shirtless. Lucy stood up quickly and reached for her keys unconsciously but collapsed instead onto the floor. She whimpered in pain as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Rogue grew alert and rushed towards her without thinking. Lucy misinterpreted his actions and managed to breathe out "Stay away..!" She huffed, still holding onto her torso. She tried to hide her pain but it was obvious in her eyes. The dragon slayer shook his head and sighed. He walked towards her slowly, reaching her didn't take much time anyway since they were so close already. Rogue tried to convince her that he was only trying to help.

"I'm not going to attack you. I'm trying to help you. Who do you think brought you to safety when you were on the brink of death?" He spoke calmly. Lucy, who was very cautious, asked curiously "You...saved me?" She whispered, forgetting about what was going on at the moment.

He nodded silently and drew closer to help her off the floor and onto the bed but she snapped back to her previous state and backed away from him. It was hard trusting a Sabertooth member, Lucy was still shaken up from Minerva, even if they did win. Sabertooth is not a guild to mess with. And being in such a useless state in front of a Sabertooth tiger is not a good thing for a fairy.

His brows furrowed slightly at her actions. "So I take it you want to lay on the floor for the rest of the time?" He cocked an eyebrow. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized her position and slowly tried to sit on the bed. She was struggling on standing up though, her mid-section wasn't doing so well.

Rogue stared at her with his crimson eyes as he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up onto the bed, then he backed away so she would feel more at ease. Thought he doubted she would feel at ease in such a state. The blonde turned her gaze the other way and muttered a quiet 'thank you' which he heard thanks to his enhanced hearing. Unknowing to him, he liked it. Her voice. It sounded so.. pure.

"Three of your friends know that you are here with me, there's no need to be so alarmed. I wouldn't think of doing anything anyway." He informed her. As she took in what he said, she felt a little relieved, just a little. "Uh.. Who knows?" Lucy asked quietly as she turned to face him. Their eyes connected as they spoke and something weird, they both described, happened. "The equip mage, Sky dragon slayer and her exceed." He replied.

Lucy's mouth formed a small 'o' as she instantly knew who he was talking about. "You must be talking about Erza, Wendy, and Carla." She muttered to herself. If Lucy was still here after her friends knowing her whereabouts then they must trust Rogue to some extent Lucy figured.

"Yes, Wendy has also been coming over frequently to check up on you. You have some injuries and lost much power. So I suggest not moving around too much. Wendy instructed that even if you wake up, you should not leave until she gives you her okay." He stared down deep into her eyes.

Lucy was slightly taken back by Wendy's words but understood them. She moved her hand over to her torso and rubbed it. But staying here was just... "I don't think I can move very much anyway. " she sighed disappointedly but frowned. "What happens if our guilds find out about this? Other people haven't found out yet right?" Lucy grew worried. She knew she was giving in to easily but she seriously couldn't do anything with her stomach like that and if her most trusted friends can trust Rogue then why can't she? He doesn't look like a bad person anyway... Speaking about looks, Lucy's eyes tore away from his deep gaze and her eyes traveled down unintentionally. She felt blood rush to her face as she quickly brought her head down and stared at her lap with wide eyes. "B-before you answer, could you p-put on a shirt?" She blushed furiously, using her bangs to hide her face. Lucy had to admit, he had one hell of a body.

Rogue forgot he came out shirtless and a small blush made its way to his face. He quickly walked to his closet and pulled out a black T-shirt. He pulled it over his head and sat down on the other side of the bed embarrassed. "Sorry.."

Lucy shook her head, feeling more embarrassed than he was. She turned her body slowly to face him and felt that he was actually a nice person. She knew that everyone is different, no matter where they come from or what status they have. Rogue was better than the other Sabertooth mages.

To bring up a conversation so things won't get any more awkward than it already is, he asked her about what happened. "So Lucy-San, why were you in the forest? If you can recall." Rogue politely asked her. He was curious as to why she was unconscious on the ground, nearly dead. Lucy looked up at the ceiling, remembering the events that caused her to black out. "Please, just Lucy is fine. I went on a solo mission to catch these bandits and I fought with a mage that traveled with them. Before I knew it, I passed out." She clenched the bedsheets under her and bit her bottom lip at the memory.

Rogue recognized the mission and looked towards her. "I went on the same mission, that's how I came across you. You looked pretty beaten up and didn't have much magic left."

Lucy was surprised that he even had concern for her but she was very thankful. "Thank you.. for taking care of me.." She smiled lightly at him. Until a thought caught he attention. "How long have I been out?"

"A month." He bluntly replied. Lucy's eyes grew wide as some thoughts swam around in her head. "I've been out for that long? Did anything happen with the guild? And it doesn't feel like I've been unconscious for a long time besides my hunger. Did...someone give me..a bath..?" Lucy blushed at the last question that came out of her mouth. Rogue's blush also came back.

"You were hurt pretty bad and the amount of magic you have doesn't help. Fairy Tail visited our guild once but your friends found out about your situation after that so they are able to suppress your guild mates. And Yukino has been coming over to help you with you hygiene.." He answered all of her questions. "Yukino?" Lucy honestly felt relieved that a girl came to help.

"Yes, I asked for her help, aware of some complications." He looked away. Lucy was nervous and stiff around Rogue but without him, she wouldn't be alive. "Thank you again err, can I call you Rogue?" She tilted her head to the side and stared at him questioningly.

Rogue nodded. "Do as you please. I'll leave so you can rest more. I will bring food for you later unless you are hungry right now." He stared at her expectantly for an answer and she felt nervous under his gaze. "It's fine, I'll eat later." She waved her hands in front of her. Rogue nodded once more and stood up to leave.

Rogue still didn't know exactly the reason for helping her, he just felt like he had to do it. Like if he didn't do it, he would've regretted it despite not knowing Lucy very well. Now that Lucy was awake, they had to get through this together with the help of others.

* * *

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES

first chapter in a while! Sorry its so short though! i just had to get a chapter up or I would've felt like the worst. I haven't been checking the stats for this fanfic and boy was I surprised. 70 follows :0! Yes it's a big number for me since I don't have many stories. I'm happy and shocked. :) I'll try my best to update soon and get rid of this writer's block!


	8. Author's note (sadly again)

Hey guys, um I'm really sorry to disappoint you with another Author's note. Right after only one chapter has been posted after the first author's note. wow. I really wanted to update a chapter but things are complicated. Plus my dad restarted the computer and I lost my stuff. Yeah. I'm trying to sort things out for now and I'm also in a bad mood, which is bad since my emotions affect my writing greatly, I've been told. I'm just really frustrated and school isn't helping. I hope you understand, and I'll try my best to get everything back up. Sorry again.


	9. What did I do?

Im really sorry for all of that. God. I feel horrible :( but its spring break~ hurray~ time for me to redeem myself :) I sorted out most things so its all better. I guess i'll be frustrated for reasons you dont need to know. -cough-girls you might know -cough- But im glad you guys stayed with me. Really i am :) but whats up with this new ? I dont think i like it. thats what i get for being gone for so long. ._. Enjoy the story.

This story only involves some parts that happened from the anime/manga but turns into its own story so :)

* * *

Day by day, night by night, Lucy has been getting her strength back. But for some reason the bruise on her torso barely healed. Lucy applies the ointment every morning and afternoon and constantly checks it but nothing helps. Wendy doesn't know how to help it either. So Lucy is stuck with it until they can do something about it. Rogue is also very kind, helping her when she can't do something due to the pain the bruise gives her.

Sting came over once and saw Lucy awake on the bed, immobile. He asked why she was still in Rogue's place and Lucy answered that she couldn't move because her body hurt, Sting shot rogue a teasing smirk. "Don't tell me you two-" before he could finish, Rogue shoved him out of the room and closed the door behind the both of them, leaving Lucy dumbfounded. Sting laughed his ass off after seeing Rogue's reaction, resulting in him being kicked out of the apartment.

Yukino also makes constant visits, keeping Lucy company and helping her with her struggles. They occasionally have girl-talk and Lucy has picked up on the atmosphere when Sting is here when Yukino is in the room and bothers Yukino nonstop about it. Sometimes Wendy is also with the two celestial mages and they include her in their girl-talk, teasing her about Romeo.

This time Yukino was not here, but Wendy came over with Erza. It was the first time Erza came to visit Lucy when she's awake and she missed her terribly. "Wendy! Erza!" Lucy was shocked to see Erza. Wendy had told Lucy that being kicked out of team Natsu was only a mistake made by Natsu and that no one else had anything to do with it. Lisanna also wasn't at fault since Natsu wasn't thinking at all.

"Lucy..How are you feeling?" Erza spoke softly, standing next to the bed. She was a bit nervous because she didn't know how Lucy felt about being kicked out of team Natsu. Erza didn't want Lucy to put the blame on all of team Natsu. She adored Lucy like a little sister.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about fairy tail. Are they causing trouble?" Lucy looked at Erza with worried eyes, afraid that fairy tail might do something they shouldn't. Erza could only look down. "It's difficult to keep Natsu from doing anything being the knuckle head he is. He's trying to track down your scent everyday and is surprisingly progressing towards this place. We're trying to do the best we can." She informed.

"It's also very difficult to cover up the scents every time we visit you so we might not be able to visit you frequently Lucy-san." Wendy squeaked. "I figured as much." Lucy replied. "I understand though, thanks for all you're help." The blonde smiled at her friends whole-heartedly. She was grateful that they were willing to help her in such a situation.

"But you know we have to let master know of your condition. We can't keep a secret like this from him." Erza's brows furrowed together. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. "I know, he should know anyway." "We plan on bringing him here today." Erza stood up from her kneeling position beside Lucy.

"Is bringing him here a good idea?" Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Erza questioningly. "What if someone follows him, and wouldn't that be more work to cover the tracks?" Lucy sat up slowly, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"We know you're worried Lucy but talking to him at the guild isn't safe. Someone might eavesdrop on us." Wendy fiddled with her fingers as she spoke.

Right then Rogue came into the room with a tray of tea. "I thought that you guys would want something to drink." He nodded at them and sat the tray on his desk beside the bed. "We would love some, thank you." Erza thanked as she came over to his desk and poured the tea into cups for everyone. "Would you like some Rogue-San?" She turned her head and asked him, nodding to the cups of tea. He shook his head and politely declined. "No thanks, and you can just call me Rogue." He made his way to the door and left them alone to talk.

Rogue's POV

I have no idea why I'm being so..what's the word? Polite? No, you should always be polite unless you're talking to assholes who don't know what they're doing. Calm? I'm always like this. Comfortable? Yeah, I think that's it.

I know that fairies, I mean Fairy Tail members are very reasoning people and they don't attack people and act rude towards them if they are from a different guild -especially a rival guild. Besides that fire dragon slayer, Natsu-san.

So I don't have a reason to be hostile towards them but its weird. My 'enemy' is here but I'm being so nice to them and I don't have the slightest feeling of dislike towards them. Especially Lu- no.

I'm still wary of Sabertooth but its going better than expected right now. Sting is surprisingly keeping the secret hidden well. But someone from Sabertooth already found out. Ogre came over unexpectedly while Sting was with me. He accidentally stumbled upon Lucy taking a shower, where she shreiked and threw a bucket at him and everything else she could grab.

Before he could do anything, Sting and I grabbed him and forced him down, explaining everything. Then Sting had whispered something in Ogre's ear, making the both of them smirk. Ogre replied with "fine I'll keep it a secret. And getting hit with everything that girl threw at me was worth the sight." Sting busted out laughing and high-fived Ogre while I shook my head at them. I also heard what Sting whispered. That idiot knew I would hear but he did it to tick me off. "I think this is a good chance to get himself a lady. I mean, she's already in his bed and everything." Was something Sting whispered.

So now Ogre knows, which only gets me more worried as the day passes by. I can't help but feel anxious, what if someone else shows up unexpectedly? And what if it won't be as easy to stop them from exposing our secret as it was with Ogre?

"Rogue?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I noticed I was just standing in front of the door that led to my room. I didn't move earlier? Now the girls just staring at me intently. "Uh, yes?" I turned around and faced them slowly.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at me that just spelled 'What the hell?' "does that mean he heard everything we just said?" Wendy spoke up nervously with slightly wide eyes.

"Did you?" Now it was Erza's turn to look at me strangely. "No, I didn't hear anything. Sting comes over all the time, I'm always in my room. How do you think I block out his annoying yells? My room is pretty sound proof." I half lied. My room wasn't THAT sound proof, at least to me. But the door does help block out sound. I hope they buy my lie.

"But you're a dragon-slayer. You're hearing is enhanced!" Wendy pointed out. Crap, now they think I'm a freak who eavesdrop on people's conversation. Lucy and Erza crossed their arms over their chest and glared at me. I raised my hands and stepped back a little. What can I say? Women can be scary. Like Mistress.

"Really. I was too busy to hear anything." "Busy with what? You were standing behind the door!" Lucy stared in disbelief. "Do you see me as the kind of guy that lies? What was your conversation about anyways? I don't think I would be that interested." I said, trying to tell them I didn't hear them. Why can't they just believe me?

What I didn't notice was that Lucy looked down for a few seconds, then back up at me. With a scarier glare. Erza and Wendy noticed her actions and shook their head disappointedly. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm really tired. Uh, Erza and Wendy, thank you for coming over and keeping me company. I'll keep what you said in mind." Lucy stopped glaring at me and smiled at Wendy and Erza. "We'll get going then. Thank you for your hospitality Rogue." Erza smiled at Rogue. Wendy thanked him and left the room first. Erza went after her but not after placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder as she passed him. She whispered into his ear "Take care of Lucy please, don't mind her if she acts up." and left after bidding her goodbyes.

Now it's just me and Lucy. Why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything...maybe she didn't believe me when I said I wasn't eavesdropping. That's probably it. I should talk to her, but not right now. Whenever Sting blabbered about girls and I remember him warning me not to pester girls when they're in a not-so-good mood. So I'll leave her alone for the moment. But why do I even care if she is mad at me? I bet it's over something trivial too, but something just tells me that I should clear things up. I'll see what I can do.

"rest well" was all I said before closing the door and walking into the living room where Frosch was asleep on the couch. I saw down next to her and smiled at her peaceful sleeping figure. It's gonna be like this for a while huh? Another person to take care of sure is tiring sometimes. But it'll get better later on. I hope.

* * *

Short Chapter but i updated :) Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes that I might have missed. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Not bad

Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm mad at myself for this really. Blah. My mind is busy, with school and other ...stuff... I also changed my pen name to Choco-Meru-Blast just to clear up any confusion.

Lets see what goes in with Lucy and Rogue today though. Enjoy the chapter.

I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

It's been quite some time since Lucy has been with Rogue. A month and a week to be exact. During their time together they have grown more comfortable with each other but Lucy is angry with Rogue for unknown reasons. Rogue isn't sure why she's like that and Lucy doesn't answer him when he asks. It's been going on for a week now.

Even though they weren't very close in the first place, she was being very distant with him. Only until she had a little slip in his place.

Frosch was in the kitchen where he got himself a little bottle of water. It was currently empty and as he filled it up, some water splashed onto the floor behind him. "Whoops. Frosch better clean that up." And he left to get a towel. Rogue, who was unaware of the mess Frosch had made, was silently resting on the couch while Lucy, who was also unaware, was currently walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Hearing her footsteps, Rogue cracked open an eye and followed her form to the kitchen which reminded him that he should start cooking. He got up and went in after Lucy and was about to ask her what she preferred to eat but as he turned the corner, Lucy fell towards him and he caught her by her arms before she could fall.

She held tightly on to him and shut her eyes while her head bumped into his chest. She quickly opened her eyes and looked up. Rogue looked down. Their eyes met and Lucy was about to let go and mutter a thanks so she could turn away, not wanting to deal with anything but Frosch came flying in the kitchen with a towel.

He flew and crashed into Lucy's back, making Lucy fall forward and accidentally push Rogue onto the ground with her. "Ahh!" Lucy screamed as she fell with Rogue. As if on instincts, he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't get hurt at all. He let out a small grunt in pain as his head hit the ground.

Only as they made eye contact again, they realized how close their faces were. If they had gotten any closer, they would've kissed. The two blushed and stood up. They avoided eye contact as Rogue spoke. "A-are you alright?" He stuttered, embarrassed.

"Y-yeah! I should be asking you that though. You broke my fall.. Thanks." She rubbed her arm and directed her eyes elsewhere.

Frosch slowly flew in between them where they could see him. "Frosch is sorry, it's Frosch's fault" he mewed. "It's alright, nothing bad happened.." Lucy comforted the little exceed. He's just too cute and seeing that sad face if his would break anyone's heart. But as she thought of falling on top of Rogue, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Well", Rogue coughed trying to get their attention," no one was hurt. Lucy, you should go rest. I'll cook something up in a few." He eyed her, secretly making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

The blonde bit her bottom lip. Feeling guilty about possibly hurting him, she couldn't let him cook by himself. "Weren't you hurt from the fall? And actually, I want to try cooking too. I can't leave you to do everything." Lucy faced him with a still red face but she could look him in the eyes. "I fell on you after all..."

He looked up, pondering over her words. "Well you were pretty heavy. And if you're not too hurt then I don't mind you helping." He looked back down to her face. He threw a questioning look when she was glaring at him with a red face full of anger. Did he say something wrong?

"I am not heavy!" She yelled. "In fact, you should go rest. I'll cook by myself." Lucy turned around and headed for the fridge. "Are you sure?" Rogue asked her, unsure if he should leave her alone. She nodded without turning to look at him.

Rogue shrugged and figured that he should take a shower leaving Frosch with Lucy. As soon as Lucy heard the bathroom door close she sighed. Are all men like this? Besides the flirtatious ones, clueless men was the only thing left she assumed. "How is anyone going to find a lover? All the guys I know are complete idiots.." She muttered to herself, opening the fridge and scanned around for ingredients.

"Lets see, what to cook?" Lucy tapped her chin with her index finger and thought over the options. "How about it Frosch? Is there something you'd like to eat?" She turned and asked the little one who was standing on the counter beside her. "Frosch gets to choose?" He pointed at himself confused. "Yeah, I want to know what you would like." She smiled gently. "Okay. Frosch would like some cake please." He answered cutely.

Lucy giggled and patted his head. "Alright Frosch, I'll bake you a cake, but that's after dinner. I was wondering what you wanted to eat for dinner." Frosch will eat whatever Lucy-San cooks. Frosch really loves your cooking!" The little exceed raised his arms to emphasize his point. The blonde just couldn't keep her smile in.

"Alright then, how about some pasta? I haven't had pasta in ages!" Lucy imagined the delicious taste of pasta and grew eager to start cooking.

After a time of flying noodles and sauce with Lucy and Frosch~

Lucy wiped her hands with a towel and sighed exhaustedly. "Waah~ Finally done. How does it look Frosch?" She turned to the little cat, helping him clean himself up seeing there was sauce all over his face. "Frosch thinks it looks yummy."

"I agree," Rogue came out of his room, able to smell the food from there. He was feeling hungry so he came out right when he was finished.

"I'm glad you think so! Now sit down and try it." Lucy ushered the two over to the table and sat them down, eager to know their opinion on her cooking. She sat down in her own spot but watched them before eating herself. Frosch was the first to react to her food.

"Frosch loves it! Frosch thinks Lucy's cooking is better than Rogue's." He ate happily. "Aww thank you Frosch!" Lucy was very satisfied with his answer and turned to Rogue. "So how is it?" She leaned towards on the edge of her seat and waited for his answer. He was silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "I admit it's delicious."

Lucy beamed at his answer and felt very proud of her cooking skills. "I'm happy you think so!" 'Finally someone compliments my cooking. The only ones to eat my cooking have been Natsu and Gray and those idiots stuff their mouth without caring about the taste as long as they don't throw up.'

"Wushy and Hogue shoud rook hogeher sho we can eat a wot uf dewishous food!" Frosch exclaimed with food in his mouth. "Frosch, don't talk while you have food in your mouth. We can't understand you." Lucy chastised him lightly. The little exceed swallowed and repeated what he said. "Frosch thinks Lucy and Rogue should cook together so we can eat a lot of delicious food!"

"Hm? Cook together? I guess we can some time." Lucy glanced cover at Rogue. "How about it?" She tilted her head and smiled. He stared at her then back at Frosch, feeling that if he stared at her any longer, a blush would come on his face though he doesn't know why. "Why not, I think that's a great idea. How are you feeling though Lucy..?" He didn't think much of cooking together, he was more focused on other things.

"I'm doing fine...thanks for your concern." Lucy answered slowly, forgetting that she was in the care of her 'enemy'. 'He doesn't seem like a bad guy, maybe we should give him a chance?' She thought while eating.

"The bruise on your torso, is it healing?" He questioned, grimacing as he remembered the first time he saw it. "As far as I know, it's not getting worse but it's not getting any better either. I'm sure this asshole used magic on my wound." Lucy's grip on her fork tightened. She swore that when she fully recovered and ever crossed this guy again, she was kicking his ass into oblivion.

Him asking about her wounds made her remember the time she woke up in his room. It's been bothering her ever since so she had to ask him something. "Um, Rogue?" She put her fork down, already finished with her food. Apparently Frosch and Rogue were done too. "Hm?" He hummed making sure she knew she had his attention. He stood up and started cleaning the table with Lucy helping.

"It's been on my mind for a while now but...why are you helping me? An 'enemy' to you and your guild?" Lucy hesitated to ask. Rogue just stood at the sink washing the dishes while she stood beside him, waiting for him to pass a dish so she could dry it off and also waited for his answer. "Ah don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help really. But I thought we were just 'little dumb fairies'." Her mouth was in a tight line, happy amused with saying that.

"If you saw someone on the verge of death, wouldn't you help them? It's one thing if they're an enemy, it's another if your enemy isn't the one who did something wrong." He answered without looking at her. "I'm not satisfied with all the bad things my guild has done. I actually used to admire Gajeel and Fairy Tail, the guild known for destruction whilst on a mission for something _good._ Sabertooth does nasty things and they just bother me. And I couldn't leave a 'fairy' out there to die." He passed her the last dish and wiped his hands dry.

His answer wasn't a big of a deal but it amazed Lucy. 'He really isn't a bad guy at all.'"Say," Rogue spoke up, getting her attention. She looked at him questioningly while putting away the plate. "If you saw me or anyone else on the verge of death, would you help?" He glanced at her waiting for her response. She smirked at him and pointed to herself. "I'm part of Fairy Tail, what do you think?"

Rogue's eyes widened a fraction and he chuckled. "Nice answer," he walked off to brush his teeth. Lucy's hand fell to her side and she smiled at nothing in particular. 'Don't worry guys, I'm in good hands for now.' She thought about Fairy Tail, hoping it wasn't chaos over there.

Now how about that cake Frosch wanted? She could use some cake too.

* * *

I'm reaaalllyy Sorry! D: I'm busy and though I'm on vacation, I have to take care of my siblings and the heat is KILLING me. Ugh, I hate going outside =.= I'll try to update soon! Please be patient with me ~


End file.
